Natsumi Hinata
is a protagonist in the series Keroro Gunso. Character The older sister of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi is a vivacious and fiery teenager whose most notable points are her great athletic prowess and her bitter rivalry with the series' antihero, Sergeant Keroro. As her mother, Aki, is mostly at work, Natsumi often takes care of the house chores, although she leaves most of them to Keroro, whom she always calls . In her mother's absense, Natsumi tends to adopt the roll of providing the "voice of reason" to maintain order around the house--although with the circus the house has become with the help from its alien guests, she usually has to resort to beating up on the platoon to set them straight. (Unbeknownst to her, she has an additional ability to foil Corporal Giroro, as he is in love with her and will occasionally abandon wicked schemes, even in defiance of his allies, if harm might come to her as a result of the them.) Despite sometimes seeming cold and impersonal, she deeply cares about her family, and, although she rarely admits it, her surrogate alien "family," and desperately wishes for her mother to spend some quality time with her and Fuyuki. Within her family, Natsumi is probably the only one capable of noticing the presence of the house spirit. Whenever the spirit causes mischief or makes an appearance, Natsumi immediately feels under the weather due to the ghost's spiritual presence. During her grade-school days in the manga, Natsumi was nicknamed "Devil Summer" (her name literally means "summer beauty") due to her violent temper, though she became more mature when she reached middle school. Although generally tomboyish for her athletism, Natsumi has a number of typical "teenage-girl" insecurities, especially around her crush, Saburo. She is an avid listener to 623's radio show, though her failure on ever listening to any of her postcards over the show has become a running gag in the series. Natsumi is fairly popular among the alumni at her school, especially among girls due to her masculine interests like sports. One of her most notable admirers is Koyuki Azumaya, her best friend, although Koyuki's feelings for her may as well extend to a crush (in the manga it is a crush). At times, Natsumi and Keroro seem to absolutely hate each other, as Keroro is an idiotic annoyance to her once-peaceful life and as she herself is Keroro's main obstacle from world invasion. However, their relationship is one of the most complex within the series, as it varies from rivalry and hate to concern and understanding. Natsumi has feminine interests like sweet things and snacks in general, as well as flowers and cute things, and her least favorite things are said to be anything creepy-crawly, especially slugs. She has the word 'summer' in English on her bedroom door, and is part of the kaito team 'MorePeachSummerSnow'. Relationships The Hinatas Natsumi is extremely protective of her family, especially Fuyuki, since their mother is rarely around and her father is only shown briefly in flashbacks, so he could possibly be deceased (although the lacking of honor for the deceased in the home and their happiness reduces this possibility). Natsumi gets along well with her little brother and they love each other as siblings. She longs for her mother to be with the family during holidays and would sometimes be very upset because of it, but would hide her tears away from others. Despite her mother's regular absence, Natsumi loves and cares about Aki very much. She also cares dearly about her grandmother, Akina Hinata, who lives in the country. The Keroro Platoon At first, Natsumi is greatly suspicious about the Keroro Platoon, especially their leader, Keroro. Ironically, Natsumi was the one who pointed out Keroro's hiding spot in Fuyuki's bedroom to wake up her oversleeping brother, thus revealing Keroro from hiding. Natsumi is Keroro's main obstacle in his plot to take over the world, so to take Keroro's mind off of world conquest, Natsumi put most of the house chores to Keroro. She is majorly annoyed by Keroro and his plans for world domination, but made another ironic point when she reminded the alien platoon of their true purpose to rule Earth when they completely forgot about it. However, Natsumi and Keroro really do get along well once she got used to his presence and would sometimes look up to each other as surrogate siblings. Natsumi likes Giroro because of his occasional kind behavior to her while Giroro is secretly in love with her. Natsumi thought that Tamama was kind of cute, but this thought faded when Natsumi saw the other side of Tamama. Eventually, the two learned to get along, as long as Natsumi didn't make him angry. Like all of the other characters (except Saburo), Natsumi thought of Kururu as an insensitive inventor, but they would make a temporary truce with each other at extreme emergencies. Natsumi and Dororo's friendship is very remote like the others, but doesn't think of Dororo as a threat like his teammates as he saved her more than once from Dasonu Maso. She and Angol Mois are also close friends and she trusts her like a normal person, maybe because of Mois's appearance and innocent nature. Koyuki Azumaya After meeting for the first time as a new student in Natsumi's class, Koyuki Azumaya takes some interest to her after smelling "city scent" from her and observing her athletic skills, leaving both Koyuki and Natsumi to be impressed by one another. Later on, as Natsumi learns that Koyuki was Dororo's partner, they spend more time with each other, and later, Natsumi becomes great friends with Koyuki while the girl ninja starts to have a crush on her friend and wants to get close to her. Natsumi mentors Koyuki about city life and the ways of Tokyo civilians and its culture since Koyuki lived much of her life away from all of it. Natsumi may be unaware of her friend's crush on her, but the two still remain a strong friendship. Saburo Natsumi has a notable and humongous crush on Saburo (whom she refers to as Saburo-senpai), a senior at her school. However, due to Saburo skipping his classes most of the time, he is thought as a gang member to his classmates. But even with these rumors (and that her friends said that Saburo wasn't fit for her), Natsumi feels amorous feelings for the boy and learns about his kind Saburo's (anonymous in the anime) radio counterpart, 623 (read as Mutsumi), like many other girls, and is yet to discover his alter-ego. Also, showing how she feels, she continuously blushes whenever she sees him in sight. Corporal Giroro At first, she'd distrusted Giroro like all the others—especially since he almost blew up her house upon first visit. She soon learned of his magnificent sweet potato roasting skills and his tendency to come to her aid several times, and seems to have warmed up to him. However, she's still blissfully unaware of his undying love for her. In one episode she admits that she no longer sees Giroro as an alien, but more so a foreigner, which implies she trusts him more so than the others. She is commonly partnered with him. Relationships * Keroro - considers him as a nuisance and servant * Partnered with and loved by Giroro * loved by Koyuki Azumaya * Angol Mois, Momoka Nishizawa - friends * Unamed Father Category:Characters